Del Rey
A Del Rey é a logomarca para ficção-cientíca e fantasia da Random House. Inicialmente era a logomarca da Ballantine Books em 1977. A seção é reponsável pela mairoia das publicações sobre ficção-científica da Random House, incluindo todos os seus livros de Star Wars (com exceção dos romances publicados entre 1991 e 1999, que ainda são re-impressos como livros da Bantam Spectra). Em Junho de 2004, ela renovou seu contrato com a Lucas Licensing para extender seu licenciamento de livros até Dezembro de 2008. E em 12 de Setembro de 2008, o contrato voi renovado mais uma vez e agora o licenciamento vai até 2013. Romances publicados *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (Novembro de 1976) *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' (Março de 1978) *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' (Abril de 1979) *''Han Solo's Revenge'' (Outubro de 1979) *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' (Abril de 1980) *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' (Agosto de 1980) *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' (Maio de 1983) *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' (Junho 1983) *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' (Setembro 1983) *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' (Novembro 1983) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (Abril de 1999) *''Vector Prime'' (Outubro de 1999) *''Rogue Planet'' (Maio de 2000) *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' (Fevereiro de 2000) *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' (Junho de 2000) *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' (Agosto de 2000) *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' (Outubro de 2000) *''Balance Point'' (Outubro de 2000) *''Cloak of Deception'' (May de 2001) *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' (Janeiro de 2001) *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' (Abril de 2001) *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' (Julho de 2001) *''Star by Star'' (Outubro de 2001) *''Dark Journey'' (Janeiro de 2002) *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' (Março de 2002) *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' (Maio de 2002) *''The Approaching Storm'' (Janeiro de 2002) *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (Abril de 2002) *''Traitor'' (Julho de 2002) *''Destiny's Way'' (Outubro de 2002) *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' (Fevereiro de 2003) *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' (Abril de 2003) *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' (Julho de 2003) *''Shatterpoint'' (Junho de 2003) *''The Final Prophecy'' (Setembro de 2003) *''The Unifying Force'' (Novembro de 2003) *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' (Dezembro de 2003) *''Tatooine Ghost'' (Março de 2003) *''Survivor's Quest'' (Fevereiro de 2004) *''The Cestus Deception'' (Junho de 2004) *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' (Junho de 2004) *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' (Setembro de 2004) *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' (Outubro de 2004) *''Jedi Trial'' (Outubro de 2004) *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' (Novembro de 2004) *''Labyrinth of Evil'' (Janeiro de 2005) *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (Abril de 2005) *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' (Novembro de 2005) *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' (Julho de 2005) *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' (Setembro de 2005) *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' (Dezembro de 2005) *''Outbound Flight'' (Janeiro de 2006) *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' (Fevereiro de 2006) *''Betrayal'' (Maio de 2006) *''Bloodlines'' (Agosto de 2006) *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' (Setembro de 2006) *''Tempest'' (Novembro de 2006) *''Allegiance'' (Janeiro de 2007) *''Exile'' (Fevereiro de 2007) *''Sacrifice'' (Maio de 2007) *''Inferno'' (Agosto de 2007) *''Death Star'' (Outubro de 2007) *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' (Outubro de 2007) *''Fury'' (Novembro de 2007) *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' (Dezembro de 2007) *''Revelation'' (Fevereiro de 2008) *''Invincible'' (Maio de 2008) *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' (Junho de 2008) *''The Clone Wars'' (Julho de 2008) *''The Force Unleashed'' (Agosto de 2008) *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' (Agosto de 2008) *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' (Setembro de 2008) *''Millennium Falcon'' (Outubro de 2008) *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' (Dezembro de 2008) *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' (Dezembro de 2008) Romances ainda não publicados *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' (Janeiro de 2009) *''Outcast'' (Março de 2009) *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' (Maio de 2009) *''Omen'' (Junho de 2009) *''Abyss'' (Agosto de 2009) *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' (Setembro de 2009) *''Deathtroopers'' (Outubro de 2009) *''Darth Bane 3'' (Dezembro de 2009) *''Blood Oath'' (Dezembro de 2009) *''Fate of the Jedi 4'' (Janeiro de 2010) *''Crosscurrent'' (Janeiro de 2010) *''The Clone Wars 4'' (Março de 2010) *''Fate of the Jedi 5'' (Abril de 2010) *''The Clone Wars 5'' (Junho de 2010) *''Imperial Commando 2'' (Julho de 2010) *''Fate of the Jedi 6'' (Agosto de 2010) *''romance não titulada de Nomi Sunrider'' (October 2010) *''Fate of the Jedi 7'' (Novembro de 2010) *''Fate of the Jedi 8'' (Janeiro de 2011) *''romance não titulada de Boba Fett'' (Março de 2011) *''Fate of the Jedi 9'' (Abril de 2011) *''romance não titulada de Reaves-Bohnhoff'' (June 2011) *''romance não titulada do MMO Old Republic'' Livros de referência *''Once Upon a Galaxy: A Journal of the Making of The Empire Strikes Back'' (Agosto de 1980) *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe (Primeira Edição)'' (Março de 1984) *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe (Segunda Edição)'' (Dezembro de 1994) *''Art of Star Wars Books'' (1994-2005) *''Essential Guides'' (Anualmente a partir de 1995) *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' (Agosto de 1996) *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' (Setembro de 1997) *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' (Junho de 1998) *''Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace: Illustrated Screenplay'' (Abril de 1999) *''Star Wars: The Making of Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (Maio de 1999) *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe (Terceira Edição)'' (Outubro de 2000) *''Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide'' (Agosto de 2001) *''Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones'' (Outubro de 2002) *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' (Abril de 2005) *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' (Abril de 2005) *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' (Abril de 2007) *''MAD About Star Wars: Thirty Years of Classic Parodies'' (Outubro de 2007) *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' (Dezembro de 2008) Links externos * *Del Rey's official site Categoria:Editoras